The final remains
by Stormsource
Summary: Ness has fought his best at the last stand against Giygas, but sadly, it wasn't enough. Now, Claus, Ness, Lucas, and the rest must combine their strengths to discover who Giygas really is, and stop his final comeback.
1. A lot to handle

**You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas's attack.**

**Ness looked to his left. Paula was trying to recover from her wounds. They needed a miracle.**

**Ness flicked through his options. **

**"****PK Fire Beta!"**

**It did little damage.**

**There was nothing they could do. No one could save them now.**

**Ness heard the voice again, that soft, female voice, he looked around to find where it was coming from.**

**Giygas started shrieking. **

**" ****Pk Freeze!"**

**Ness was confused, he tried to see who was using this new technique he hadn't heard of before. The darkness around his was scaring him though. He couldn't see his friends anymore, or Giygas for that matter. The only thing he could hear was that female voice, calling out to him. **

**Ness closed his eyes.**

**He awoke with a jolt in a familiar place. There were three people standing above him. A brunette, a Blonde, and a Ginger. He looked around to see where he was. Magicant. Behind the three people he could see an image. After examining it he could see that it was a video of his friends and Giygas.**

**He looked at the three people.**

**"****Ness, are you alright? It looks like you got your head handed to you there, do you want to give it another shot?"**

**"****How do you know my name! Who are you and why am I in Magicant?"**

**Ness looked at the ginger.**

**"****My name is Claus, This is my mom, Hinawa, and that's Maria."**

**Ness turned his head to Hinawa.**

**"****Sadly, you died during battle with Giygas, and this isn't Magicant, it's Heaven."**

**Ness was shocked, to say the least. He then started crying.**

**"****No, it's okay sweetie, you're not actually deceased yet, like Claus, it is not yet your time, you two are going to be sent back to Earth, for Giygas has found a way to destroy every human from the inside.**


	2. Claus's beginning

Claus already knew about this, Hinawa had told him after the final battle with Lucas, little did they know that at the same time as their end to the story, a new one was beginning.

"Claus, I need you to go back, and find our sweet Lucas, and his friends."

Claus cringed as he rubbed the side of his face where his mask was.

"Ok mom."

He hugged her one last time, his vision was fading.

Everything was going white.

Claus awoke in a small town. Paula was crying on the sidewalk near him. She looked up.

"Did you... just fall from the sky?"

Claus looked at his bruises and cuts.

"Yeah, I think I did."

Claus looked around, to gather his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Twoson, but, how did you get here?"

Claus explained everything to Paula, about Giyga's plan, Ness being alive somewhere, and the re-uniting of all three groups who helped stop Giygas and Pokey.

"So we both use PSI?"

"Everyone in the group does."

"So you need to get to Tazmily?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Claus tried to use his Jetpack, but then realized he didn't have one anymore.

"How do we get there?"

"We can walk back to Onett, then get a cab from there to the dock, then we get a boat."

So our heroes start their adventure to re-unite the team and defeat Giygas from a new mind-control infection.


	3. Ninten's farewell

Ness waited eagerly. After Claus fell from heaven, Hinawa and Maria showed him how to see what he was doing. He concentrated his mind, and focused entirely on Claus...

Claus was giving money to a person, then he crawled into a boat with...

"Paula!" Ness shouted. He snapped out of his vision and looked at Hinawa.

"Paula's alive! She escaped Giygas!"

" Well of course she did, Jeff and Kato escaped too."

"His name isn't Kato, it's Poo."

"No, that was a nickname you gave him, his real name is Kato, and I prefer to call him by the name his mother gave him."

Ness thought for a moment and decided it was probably best not to make fun of him, after all, Kato had been the one using his techniques to strike the most damage into the enemy.

"Okay, I'll call him Kato."

Hinawa smiled at Ness.

"You need to help re-unite your group, of Jeff and Kato, seeing as Claus has already found Paula."

"Okay Maria."

Ness's vision was fading, he was slowly emerging from heaven and falling to Earth.

"Son?"

Ness looked up, he was in some sort of desert. He noticed a man in the distance. He started walking towards Ness.

"Dad?"

Ness tried to see who he was, but it was too hazy.

Things were going a white-yellow colour.

"I'll just close my eyes..." Though Ness.

Ness awoke again, this time in a hospital. He could hear a constant beeping sound and found that he was hooked up to a life support machine.

Ness thought that maybe when he came back to Earth all of his wounds from Giygas were still there. He looked up and saw Ninten standing beside his bed.

"Dad! It's true! Your here!"

Ninten gave his son a hug.

"I've missed you!"

"Same here Dad, thanks for all the money by the way, I wouldn't have got this YoYo if it weren't for you."

A nurse walked into the room and looked at a clipboard.

"Ness, you're free to go, you've fully healed."

Ness smiled. He looked at his Dad.

Ninten gave a gasp for air and then ripped the life support machine out of Ness. He grabbed a syringe and stabbed Ness in the arm with it. Ness screamed and his dad looked at him. Ninten shook his head and looked at Ness.

He grabbed the syringe and pulled it out.

The Nurse ran out the room.

"PK heal."

Ness's wound was healed, but he was crying.

"Son, I'm sorry, I can't help you on your journey, I also can't see you for a while, Giygas has taken control of all of Onett, I visited your mother but she tried to kill me, now I am infected, run, run away and save us. Save us all."


End file.
